knightsofzodiakosfandomcom-20200213-history
Pocahontas
Stats Full Name: Pocahontas Alma Goto Alians: Poca (most knights), Pucca (by Rora) Age: 19 years old Family: Powhatan (father), Panda Garuss (her animal), Nakoma (close friend, she's like Poca's sister) God: Macalli Relationship Status: Taken History She was born in a little Indian village. Her mother died after Pocahontas birth, from that moment she was alone with her father Powahatan- Indian chief. Pocahontas father from the day of her birth knew that she will be a great warrior. He trained her to make sure she can protect herself. After few years Pocahontas was ready to fight with enemies. She felt that something will happen soon, she was right. She met man named John Smith and fall in love with him. He betrayed her and almost killed her. She was heart-broken, but she wanted to find Smith and kill him. Later that day Macalli God of Storm and Rebirth chose her to fight for him. He gave her a power to make her more powerful. Pocahontas was scared that other Knights will not accept her, but after meeting she wasn't scared anymore. Poca met new friends, but still some of them must die. Peter and Megara became her best friends, she was in relationship with Dimitri Knight of Jesturma. Few months later, she was alone with broken heart. Dimitri left her for other...man. She wasn't needed anymore, she lost her friends. Pocahontas was depressed and she felt bad, because of all bad things which happened to her. One day she was in the wood, singing old Indian song when she saw someone. That was panda, he's name was Garuss. He's family has been killed, Pocahontas fall in love with this fluffy panda and took him with her. Garuss became her best friend, he knows everything about Poca and he's always with her. She wants to find people who did this to Garuss family. Relationships *Panda Garuss- best friend, always with her, knows everything about Pocahontas, because of her he can talk. Pocahontas loves him for thing which he did for her. *Nakoma- she knows her from the beggining, Nakoma is annoying person, but she cares about Pocahontas and she wants to protect her. *Dimitri- her ex-boyfriend, she was with him for few months. He dumped her for Cale. She loved him and hated him for that what he did to her. After few weeks, she felt that she doesn't hate him anymore. They are good friends. *Shang- she's in relationship with Shang, she's in love with him, but he doesn't know about it. He promised her that he doesn't wants to hurt her. Pocahontas believe him, he makes her happy and she can't stop blushing when he's around. *Aurora- Pocahontas really likes Rora, she's like sister for her and Poca cares about her, because of Rora she's calling Garuss "Fuzzball". Aurora is Pocahontas close friend and they have much fun together (killing John Smith for example!MWAHAHAHAHAH!>:3) *Mulan- because of her, Poca met Shang. She's really good friend and she loves spending time with her. (do it like a duuuuuude!x3) *Mowgli- one of her best friends, Pocahontas loves him like little brother.